Urban Legends
by MoeAkatsukiKitty
Summary: A collection of myths from everyday horrors of life and some ghost stories. Rated M for the death of children, Some bad language and future sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

**#1: One at a Time**

Sakura's life was tough. She had triplets by her high school sweet heart, Sasuke, was off in a different country due to him being in the Navy. Sakura was left to take care of three children on her own. She had two girls and a boy, their names were Ume, Saki, and Miku. Ume was born _defected. _Even though all the children were five and were able to walk and talk, Ume wasn't able to done none of those things. Her brain was still in the infant stage, so Sakura had to devote most of her attention to her. Saki was jealous of this though, she wanted the attention that Ume always got. To get her much needed attention, Saki would always try her best to get Miku into as much trouble as possible.

"Mama! Mama!" Saki ran into the bathroom while Sakura bathed Ume. "Miku cut himself again!"

Sakura sighed, she was so tired of that boy, "Go get him a band aid Saki."

Saki darted out of the bathroom to do what her mother instructed her to do. About ten minutes later, Miku stumbled into the bathroom and leaned against the door, holding his hand tight. Sakura turned to see what the problem was, she screamed when she saw her son was covered in blood. The boy was trying to slice an orange, his aiming slipped and he sliced his hand almost completely open. Saki, only wanting to do exactly as her mother said, place a small band aid on the gash.

"Mama…" The boy gasped before falling face forward on the floor.

Sakura panicked with a shriek and ran over to her dieing child, scooped him up I her arms and hurried him out to the car. As Sakura started up the car and began to drive away, she noticed she ran over something. She dismissed it as running over the garbage can again, she forgot to bring it back to the backyard today. Half way to the hospital Miku died of blood loss so Sakura sadly made her way back home… upset with herself that she didn't go check on her son when he was in trouble at first. She got out of ther car with Miku's corpse in her arms and almost dropped the boy when she looked up into the driveway. There lay the mangled body of her daughter Saki, her eyes wide open and blood still running down her lips. Saki had tried to stop her mother as the car backed out of the garage so she could go to the hospital with her mother. Sakura didn't see the girl, so she kept going.

"Saki…" Sakura sobbed as she dropped to her knees.

At this moment Ume ran through Sakura's mind.

"Oh no!" She had left the incapable child in the tub full of water.

She ran in the house to aid her last living child… But it was far too late… the child had drowned while she was rushing Miku to the hospital.

Day after day Sakura slowly grew mad, she couldn't handle the fact that she killed all of them… every single one of her children in one day. Sasuke had heard of the disaster and hurried home to aid his fiancé in her time of grieving. As soon as he walked through the thresh hole of his home, he was greeted by the corpse of his fiancé on the living room floor. She had slit both her wrist with the kitchen knife. Sasuke broke down on his knees and mourned the death of his entire family.


	2. Chapter 2

**#2: The woman in white**

There lived a beautiful, yet very poor young girl named Hinata. She really wanted to go to the prom, but she had no money to buy a presentable gown for the event.

"Why don't you just rent one from the pawn shop?" Her friend, Tenten, suggested one day during school.

Hinata thought that was a terrific idea. The day before the prom she had saved up enough money to rent a dress for one night. She went to the town's pawnshop and began to look around. She didn't have to look long, right on the first rack was a form fitting white satin dress. Just looking at it, Hinata knew it would compliment her breasts and the pale texture of her skin. It was beautiful and it didn't cost as much as she thought it would. The owner happily rung her up and told her she would be center of attention at tomorrow night's prom. Hinata beamed, she couldn't wait.

The next night when she arrived at the prom with her friends, Tenten, Sakura and Ino, it was like everyone was seeing her for the first time. The owner of the pawnshop was right, all eyes were indeed on her. A lot of boys asked her to dance with them, but she only accepted one boy's offer. Naruto Uzamaki, her crush since kindergarten.

"…_My Dress…"_ Hinata heard a voice sob as she had a slow dance with Naruto.

It didn't disturb her though, she merely thought someone had wasted punch on themselves. For about two hours, Hinata had the time of her life as she and Naruto danced their hearts out on the dance floor. Hinata got to feeling faint and dizzy though, it really started to worry the young man.

"Hinata, are you alright?" Naruto said helping Hinata to a chair after she had almost fainted on the dance floor.

"N-no…" Hinata said as she held back waves of nausea, "I-I think I need to go home…"

Naruto took the girl home, not wanting to disturb her friends' good time. All through out the car ride though, Hinata would hear the cries of a young girl.

"_My Dress… I want my dress…"_

As soon as Hinata had arrived home, she flopped down in her old run down bed. She sobbed in fright as she continued to hear the wails of a saddened and very angry girl.

"_**My dress! Give me my dress!"**_

Hinata blacked out and she never woke up.

Hinata's only living family member, Neji, was so upset about the girl's sudden death that he decided to investigate where exactly Hinata bought such a lovely dress. He knew that dress looked way too expensive to be so cheap.

After interrogating the pawnshop owner and throwing in a couple of threats, the man confessed of the dress's origins. The pawnshop owner had bought the dress off an undertaker. The undertaker had snatched the dress off of an heiress before the girl had been put in the ground. The embalming fluid that was still on thedress had entered Hinata's skin when she perspired while dancing.


End file.
